76859Thomas: A Indpendence Melee (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDane for rangerfan151
A Indpence Melee is a summer special episode to during with the fight as the Metarex Commander to defeat...Red Pine and his monsters. with Numbuh One & Sonic. Dark Specter's Revenge * Though the Rangers are quickly accepting the reformed Karone as part of the Megaship crew, Dark Specter aims to make their happy bonding short lived. He sends a giant asteroid towards Earth, and will let it crash into the planet unless the former Astronema is returned to his evil side! The Rangers journey to the asteroid surface in an effort to destroy it through explosives, but encounter Quantron resistance. Karone takes a gamble of her own by returning to the Dark Fortress, but will this maneuver backfire, when she finds her once loyal guardian Ecliptor has been reprogrammed by Darkonda? Meanwhile, Professor Phenomenus, Bulk & Skull spot the approaching space rock, but will anyone at NASADA believe them about it? * With the aid of Zhane in his new Mega Winger, the Rangers are able to stop the asteroid from making impact with the Earth. But the cost for victory is high when Andros learns Karone went to the Dark Fortress alone while they were away. He and Zhane, stunned to learn his love interest is his best friend's sister, go on a stealth mission to infiltrate the enemy base in an effort to free her. Little do they know, that it'll be easier said than done, even if they can get past the countless Quantron guards. Meanwhile, Professor Phenomenus, Bulk, and Skull crashland on what seems to be a desert planet, and are soon chased down by the Frightwing monster! The Lost Galactabeasts * A robotic monster known as Deviot arrives on the Scorpion Stinger, with a proposition for Scorpius. If he's made his newest General, with the possibility of entering the cocoon, he'll use his very own trio of evil Zords to destroy the Power Rangers! To achieve this goal, Deviot captures Kai and Damon, and via control-collars, forces them to fight one another to the death. In doing so, the power source for his Zords will be charged the more heated the battle gets. Even if the Blue and Green Rangers can survive each other, can Terra Venture withstand a group of evil Megazords? Meanwhile, Kendrix makes a startling discovery concerning the Galaxy Book, when she finds a page containing not only drawings of their Galactabeasts, but of more! * With their Galactabeasts refusing to battle the three evil Megazords, and no reason as to why, the Rangers ponder a new plan in stopping the rampaging machines. Deviot, along with the Hardtochoke monster, exploits the situation to the fullest. Though the tide of battle may turn when Kendrix makes a connection between the evil Zords and the three previously missing Galactabeasts... Truth Discovered * Captain Mitchell reveals the secret history of his son, the evil Titanium Ranger. When confronting the now evil Ryan, history repeats itself as they find themselves back in the same situation that led to their separation years prior. The Quantum Quest * The race is on to recover the Quantum Control Box, a device lost in time by Time Force and found amid an archeological site in Silver Hills. The Rangers and the mutants both vie to recover it, but instead Silver Guardian Eric ends up with the device. With the powers of the Quantum Ranger at his fingertips, will the bitter teen use them against the forces of evil, or for his own benefit? Predazord, Awaken * Jindrax & Toxica attempt to one-up Zen-Aku by capturing some Wildzords of their own, by stalking Alyssa & Max. This leads to the creation of the Bus Org, and a quite extensive game of hot potato with the Giraffezord crystal. Will our heroes lose another Power Animal to the Orgs? Or will worse occur when Zen-Aku connects his Dark Wildzords into their Predazord formation? The Green Dream * Tommy keeps having the same depressing dream lately, where he loses his powers in the middle of battle. Lord Zedd creates the Robo-Goat monster, and uses him to capture Tommy and turn him evil again! The possessed Tommy tricks his teammates into summoning the powerful Sword Of Power, and turns it over to Robo-Goat. The Rangers attempt to regain it, while Tommy, released from evil, finds his Green Ranger powers are running dangerously low. Bicycle Built for the Blues * Justin's birthday has arrived, but as excited as he is, his friends seem to have forgotten (when in actuality, they are preparing him a surprise party). Divatox takes advantage of the misunderstanding to leave Justin a gift, a special bicycle equipped with a detonator. Unaware of this, he gets on, and discovers too late the bike has a mind of its own, not allowing him to get off until it reaches 25 miles, where it'll explode! Red Pine and his Monsters Red Pine (Sonic X UK).png Fright Wing.jpg Hardtochoke.jpg Liztwin.jpg Brickneck.jpg Bus Org.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Robogoat.jpg Big Burpa.jpg Category:76859Thomas Category:UK Category:Monsters Category:Metarex (The Blogspot) Category:Indpendence Day